He's The Moon
by Clow'd9
Summary: Dirty Dancing songfic, (be nice!) lots of text to go with the lyrics so there's plenty to read. Touya and Yue take turns contemplating eachother in bed.


Song from Dirty Dancing 'She's Like The Wind.' I was listening to my Walkman while I was walking the dogs and it came to me...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR ANY OF THE CCS CHARACTERS DEPICTED. (A couple of words altered, i.e. gender…duh!)  
  
He's The Moon.  
  
Touya gazed at his lover, as happened occasionally Yue had transformed unintentionally and now inhabited the warm indentation created by Yukito's body in the mattress. It would make no difference to his amiable friend, either way he got to sleep although problems could arise if he wasn't allowed back in time for breakfast. The pair who inhabited the single body had strange relationship and Touya envied them their closeness, or rather Yukito's closeness to the Moon Guardian. Yue was not complete without Yukito and vice versa and Touya was not complete without the two. The coolness radiating from his body was like a drug to Touya, a refreshing presence he longed to feel during the day not simply when the Guardian's control of his appearance slipped up.  
  
He's like the wind through my tree  
  
He rides the night next to me  
  
The remnants of a song he had already heard far too much that day came drifting back to him.  
  
He leads me through moonlight  
  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
The sun…the sun? Well that would probably be Kero's wake-up call. Today he and the kaijuu had occupied there time by watching 'Dirty Dancing' repeatedly and Touya as the Oniichan had fielded Sakura's question's about dancing like that with Syaoran at Tomoyo's upcoming party and Kero's insistence that the movements weren't even physically possible unless you were a magical being with considerable aplomb. But now he was totally lacking in such control…  
  
He's taken my heart  
  
But He doesn't know what he's done  
  
At that moment the lithe body of the Moon Guardian rolled over drifting into closer contact with his observer. Touya sucked in a gasp at the feel of his companion's sigh whispering over his skin.  
  
Feel his breath on my face  
  
His body close to me  
  
If he would only open his eyes, how would he feel about seeing me?  
  
Can't look in those eyes  
  
He's out of my league  
  
In sleep the Angel bore a striking resemblance to Yukito, all stern control had vanished from the smooth features but the way he slept was distinctly individual. Lying on his side the arm bearing his weight looped over his stomach and caught on his waist while the other free hand rested over his heart, almost as though bereft of someone to hold against him.  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything he needs  
  
But I need him, Touya sighed as he drifted into oblivion upon the last line.  
  
He's like the wind  
  
Moments later the Guardian shook himself awake at the annoying song rotating in his mind only to occupy himself with the sight of a far more pleasant presence. Yue gazed at the ebony haired youth at his side, at times such as these he hoped his false form and his lover assumed he transformed by accident, the fact he subconsciously longed for the touch of his Mistress' brother was far more…disconcerting.  
  
He knew Touya felt nothing for him; he was an unwanted shadow compared to the bright and welcome light of Yukito. No matter how alike they seemed, when standing side by side the Snow Bunny was always the preferable reflection.  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
  
Once upon a time Yue's dreams had been solely of Clow and the pain was still there, few traces remained for Touya to heal with his kind words and sympathetic looks.  
  
Am I just fooling myself  
  
That he'll stop the pain  
  
As much as loosing his former master had hurt he sense that loosing this tanned and taciturn boy would be worse, would be…unbearable.  
  
Living without him  
  
I'd go insane  
  
That was why he accepted the situation as Yukito, because he'd rather have Touya through his false form than not at all.  
  
 He struggled to remain still as the figure urged itself closer until they were nose to nose, sharing the same breaths and Yue wondered whether the sound of his pounding heart would be loud enough to wake the other. Blinking rapidly as he stared at the level eyelids of the Snow Bunny's best friend Yue imagined the serious brown eyes behind them as though they were gazing back at his as intently but no, that would never be…  
  
Feel his breath on my face  
  
His body close to me  
  
Can't look in his eyes  
  
He's out of my league  
  
Out of his league? Touya was out of his realm, his universe! But was unfortunately lodged in his heart.  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything he needs  
  
He's like the wind  
  
Yue squeezed his eyes closed clenching his jaw as he worked furiously to overcome this very human affection he was feeling. In a bid to convince himself of the futility of this emotion, whatever it was, he repeated the verse, whatever it was…  
  
Feel your breath on my face  
  
Your body close to me  
  
Can't look in your eyes  
  
You're out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
Touya re-opened his eyes hazily, the song still circling in his mind as it had been in his dream. He found himself lying closer to the Guardian than ever and his dreams appeared to be just as unsettling. Even with his face creased into a heavy frown of concentration he was still the most beautiful creature the young man had set eyes on, he longed to set his hands-…The song echoed back at him tauntingly.  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
  
Yue's own thoughts continued. Why would he want me when he can be with Yukito, or anyone else he wants for that matter! He's so- he's-  
  
He's like the wind  
  
The lyrics became a soul saving mantra as Touya resisted his instinct to sooth the lined brow with his lips focusing instead on the reaction he was bound to get from one very indignant Judgment Maker.  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
  
Yue's thoughts echoed him.  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
Touya breathed in the wild scent of frost and sky.  
  
(He's like the wind)  
  
To everyone around me I am cold and unfeeling but then, Yue thought, have I ever given them a reason to think otherwise?  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
Touya blinked away the last of the black sleep praying he would find the light of his lover still beside him. Yue…  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
  
He's like the wind  
  
The Moon being squeezed his eyelids even closer together. Soon, soon the words will sink in and I'll-. What? I'll move on with my life truly unfeeling? God! I'm -.  
  
(Just a fool to believe)  
  
Touya's eyes were stinging with the intensity of his gaze upon the shuttered face but he continued the appraisal and he continued berating himself.  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
The words were beginning to hurt both men as their thoughts formed a duet.  
  
He's like the wind  
  
Touya knew and Yue sensed the song was coming to an end and the event was welcomed and dreaded. Far from being a catharsis and bringing with it a resolution they were more tortured than before.   
  
"Just a fool...  
  
He's like the wind  
  
He's like the wind  
  
Just a fool...  
  
A sob escaped the Guardian's throat at the harsh reality of the words and unbeknownst to him Touya's eyes widened and stared with increased wonder at the perfectly pale oval before him.  
  
He's like the moon  
  
Yue whispered his self-condemnation aloud;  
  
Just a fool..."  
  
The dark haired man felt himself melt as he heard the same words that had been haunting him being reflected back. 'He is the moon' he decided and covered the murmuring lips with a kiss.  
  
* Phew! I really don't know where the hell that came from, guess I must be deeper than I thought…or sappier. Either way please review. 


End file.
